L'apprentissage d'un prince
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Les princes ont parfois besoin d'un message de sagesse pour s'assurer un avenir bienveillant, même quand on est le fils d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. [Participation au Secret Santa du Collectif Noname - Cadeau pour EssSi].


**Et voilà ma participation au Secret Santa du Collectif Noname avec un cadeau pour EssSi. J'espère que le choix du fandom te plaira, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur le Seigneur des Anneaux et j'ai pris la liberté de mélanger l'univers des livres et des films.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à Tolkien, je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour cet OS.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **L'apprentissage d'un prince**

Illuminant de ses chauds rayons le royaume du Gondor, le soleil se levait, accentuant la beauté de la blanche cité de Minas Tirith. Blotti dans la douceur de son lit royal, Aragorn peinait à se défaire du sommeil, profitant de la présence de sa tendre Arwen à ses côtés. Ses obligations de roi pouvaient bien attendre encore quelques instants, le monde ne risquait pas de sombrer d'un moment à l'autre, pas alors que les forces de Sauron avaient été vaincues, au prix de lourdes défaites. Le Dúnedain paressait donc, comme un homme simple, sans le poids d'une couronne à porter sur ses épaules, tel un sujet de la Terre du Milieu qui n'aurait pas eu à se soucier de l'avenir d'un royaume tout entier. Cette sensation bienvenue ne dura qu'un très court instant, le temps pour le monarque de s'échapper de ses rêves merveilleux pour reprendre pied dans une réalité moins fabuleuse mais riche en émotions positives.

L'homme devenu souverain sous le nom d'Elessar finit par quitter le confort de ses quartiers, revêtant une tenue royale mais à la fois discrète, de quoi éviter d'étaler une trop grande richesse devant tous les regards. Sa fidèle épée reposait sur sa hanche, signe bien distinct de son identité et du passé honteux de ses ancêtres. Justice avait enfin été rendue, les ténèbres n'avaient plus la moindre possibilité de faire leur retour en Terre du Milieu et le calme avait pris possession des lieux. Tout ne s'était pas fait en peu de temps, il avait fallu supporter des combats, des défaites, la perte de compagnons. Mais les sacrifices n'étaient pas vains, ils étaient glorifiés dans les récits des ménestrels qui gardaient au fond d'eux le besoin de conter des légendes sans toutefois exagérer les événements. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que la vérité pour rendre un réel hommage à un homme ayant fait le bien.

Une certaine agitation régnait déjà, la population de Minas Tirith s'activait tôt le matin. D'un pas léger, Aragorn rejoignit les appartements de son fils unique, heureux de pouvoir élever un enfant dans une ère où la menace de la guerre ne planait plus. Comme souvent, Eldarion était déjà debout, pour prendre son père par surprise et entendre son rire grave qui le remplissait de fierté. Tous les enfants d'hommes n'avaient pas cet honneur d'être la descendance directe du grand roi Elessar. Le père donna une accolade chaleureuse à son fils, lui proposant une lutte amicale, faisant aussitôt briller les yeux du jeune prince. Ce dernier aimait ces moments particuliers avec son père, pendant lesquels ils devenaient deux hommes comme les autres, sans une pensée pour les devoirs de la royauté. Quant aux sermons des uns et des autres sur les occupations d'un roi et de son fils, ils en avaient cure.

Dès qu'ils eurent atteints leur lieu favori qui leur servait de terrain d'entraînement, Eldarion se mit en position de défense. À seulement dix ans, il ne maîtrisait pas encore tous les secrets d'un bon duel mais il avait un bon maître. Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'expression déterminée de son héritier, retrouvant en lui la même fougue que celle qu'il possédait à son âge et qui usait longuement les nerfs du sage Elrond. En ce sens, son fils était un mélange d'un parfait équilibre entre ses deux parents. Nul n'aurait pu douter de son lien familial avec le roi Elessar et la reine Arwen tant il leur ressemblait sur de nombreux aspects. Le jeune prince n'aurait pu espérer meilleure ascendance que le souverain du Gondor et sa si douce épouse, ce dont il avait bien conscience. Et il avait dans son sang une longue lignée de rois, à la fois du côté paternel que maternel.

Le Dúnedain croisa le fer avec son fils, rectifiant certains de ses gestes en lui indiquant ce qu'il valait mieux faire ou non. Eldarion apprenait avec beaucoup d'intérêt, se concentrant comme si sa vie en dépendait, ayant au fond de lui cette envie propre aux enfants de suivre les pas de leurs parents. Le jeune prince s'imaginait déjà terrassant des orcs, les pourfendant de sa lame pour protéger ses proches, récoltant la gloire d'une bataille bien menée qui le ferait briller aux yeux de sa famille. Tant de fois, Arwen lui avait répété qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prendre une vie, même ennemie, pour être la fierté de ses parents. Mais comme tout enfant, Eldarion n'écoutait que d'une oreille, surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer tuer des êtres qu'il n'avait jamais vus de ses propres yeux. Il avait aperçu des esquisses d'orcs sur des livres anciens mais leurs adversaires n'avaient plus franchi les portes de Minas Tirith depuis de nombreuses années.

Le jeune garçon perdit son combat une fois encore, gardant le sourire en sachant qu'un jour, il parviendrait à vaincre son père. Ce dernier lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection, heureux comme à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur Eldarion. Jamais il n'aurait pu espérer une paix durable, en compagnie de la femme qu'il aimait, avec un fils qui prendrait sa place sur le trône du Gondor. Cette existence était un rêve devenu réalité, créant ainsi un avenir de bonheur pour le Dúnedain qui n'avait jamais ressenti autant de joie, même lors de la défaite de Sauron. Pour dire la vérité, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il réussirait à devenir roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor réunis, condition imposée par le Seigneur Elrond en échange de la main de sa fille. Sans doute le sage semi-elfe avait-il cru qu'un fils d'homme serait incapable de mener à bien cette mission ou peut-être avait-il simplement voulu le pousser à affronter ses propres peurs.

Père et fils retournèrent à l'abri du soleil, ce dernier déversant une grande chaleur sur Minas Tirith. Le jeune prince ne tenait pas en place, souriant à chaque valet, chaque servante, en offrant une partie de sa joie. Personne ne résistait à Eldarion, il était un enfant que rien ne venait perturber, sans cesse à l'affût de quelque chose à faire. Tout le monde l'appréciait pour son entrain et il ne faisait aucun doute que sa complicité avec son père pouvait être un grand atout pour le royaume du Gondor. Une si belle entente promettait un avenir glorieux, plus brillant encore que l'ère actuelle. Mais il fallait enseigner un peu plus de discipline au futur roi qui oubliait parfois ce que les convenances exigeaient. Bien sûr, Eldarion était vite pardonné, en raison de son jeune âge et de celui de son père. Le prince avait du temps devant lui, chacun savait qu'en tant que descendant des rois de Númenor, Aragorn possédait une espérance de vie plus longue que celle des hommes communs et qu'il avait légué cet héritage à son fils.

Lorsque le roi et son héritier furent lavés et habillés, à la suite de leur entraînement, ils prirent place dans une salle de taille respectable, ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Elle ne pouvait pas accueillir des centaines d'hommes et de femmes mais elle avait assez d'espace pour un repas simple en famille. Père et fils venaient de s'asseoir lorsque la reine parut, resplendissante. Sa beauté éclipsait parfois la présence de son époux mais ce dernier ne le lui reprochait pas, fasciné par son regard, comme au premier jour. Eldarion admira sa mère, comme souvent, avant de prendre la parole, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Père, contez-moi votre passé.

Le Dúnedain ne fut pas surpris par cette demande, son fils la lui faisait régulièrement. C'était pour lui un moyen de replonger dans ses souvenirs, sans oublier tous ceux qui avaient croisé son chemin. Aragorn parla de son enfance à Imladris, de la révélation sur son héritage, de ses multiples combats contre les armées de Sauron, de la quête de destruction de l'Anneau Unique, de sa victoire définitive sur l'ennemi et de son couronnement en tant que roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor. La mélancolie gagnait ses traits alors qu'il songeait à ses compagnons, à ceux et celles qui avaient sacrifié tant de choses pour la liberté de la Terre du Milieu. Il avait assisté à la mort de certains d'entre eux, se faisant la promesse de ne jamais les enterrer au fond de sa mémoire. Les morts ne méritaient pas d'être mis de côté alors qu'ils avaient eu autant de courage que les vivants. Mais les hommes et femmes emportés par la bataille ne verraient jamais la liberté et la paix qui définissaient enfin Arda, après tant de temps de souffrance.

\- J'aimerais un jour connaître une gloire aussi grande que la vôtre, souffla le jeune prince.

Il avait bien vu le regard lointain de son père et il refusait de le voir sombrer dans un passé trop sanglant, d'autant plus qu'il appréciait ces moments en famille. Aragorn revint à l'instant présent, dévisageant Eldarion qui lui souriait avec un semblant d'innocence.

\- La gloire ne fait pas un homme, mon fils. Mais tu peux la trouver sans devoir être le meilleur combattant.

\- Vous avez forgé votre réputation par l'épée, père. Toute la Terre du Milieu a entendu votre nom. Et vous avez connu tant de personnes si différentes.

Le roi du Gondor avait effectivement rencontré de nombreuses personnes, avec la surprise de croiser sur son chemin des hobbits, des nains, et même des magiciens. Des peuples qui se haïssaient par le passé avaient accepté de mettre leurs querelles de côté pour s'unir afin de défendre leurs terres. Aragorn pouvait s'estimer chanceux d'avoir tant de choses à conter à son fils. Ce dernier continua sur ses questions, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un valet qui s'excusa de devoir les interrompre.

\- Un elfe et un nain demandent à vous parler, Seigneur Elessar.

\- Faites-les entrer, répondit le roi avec bienveillance.

Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité des deux hommes, ayant bien évidemment pensé à ses deux amis. Lorsqu'ils vinrent dans la pièce, les trois membres de la famille royale se levèrent pour les accueillir. Legolas n'avait pas changé, les années n'avaient aucune emprise sur lui et le sang elfique qui coulait dans ses veines. Gimli, pour sa part, subissait l'assaut de la vieillesse, se voûtant légèrement sans pour autant devenir méconnaissable. Aragorn leur offrit une accolade amicale, heureux et surpris de les voir à Minas Tirith alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux choisi de parcourir la Terre du Milieu.

\- Mes amis, quel bon vent vous mène à nous en ce jour ?

\- Une envie soudaine de saluer le roi du Gondor et sa famille, répondit Legolas. Avec un présent pour le jeune prince.

L'elfe aux cheveux blonds venait d'attiser la curiosité d'Eldarion qui était étonné de recevoir quelque chose. Le fils de Thranduil lui tendit un arc, à la beauté presque aussi grande que celui que Galadriel lui avait offert plusieurs années auparavant lors d'un passage à la Lothlórien. Le futur roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor hésitait à se saisir de cette merveille, craignant de briser le pur bois qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'arme était adaptée à sa taille, il pouvait saisir la corde et la tendre sans le moindre mal. L'admiration qui brillait dans le regard de l'héritier du Dúnedain suffit à l'elfe. Gimli grommela avec amusement quelques mots sur l'amour inconditionnel que Legolas portait aux arcs, s'attirant des coups d'oeil rieurs de la part du principal concerné, d'Aragorn et d'Arwen.

\- Il est magnifique, murmura Eldarion. Je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable, pas même dans notre armurerie.

Le jeune prince était encore perdu dans la contemplation de ce cadeau inestimable, s'imaginant déjà chevauchant aux côtés de son père, son arc à la main. Il ne maîtrisait pas complètement l'art des archers, ayant plus de difficultés qu'avec une épée, mais il ferait en sorte d'être digne de ce présent.

\- Il pourra sauver les demoiselles, fit le nain avec un sourire. S'il suit les traces de son illustre père, il aura peut-être la chance de dérober le coeur d'une elfe, aussi précieux que l'Arkenstone.

\- Jamais personne n'avait comparé la beauté elfique avec une vulgaire pierre naine, s'offusqua Legolas.

\- Une vulgaire pierre ? De nombreux nains sont morts pour la protéger ! répliqua Gimli.

Aragorn ne put retenir un rire, voyant avec un fond de soulagement que rien n'avait changé chez ses deux amis. Ils continuaient à s'opposer gentiment sur des sujets qui concernaient leurs races, sans pour autant en venir aux armes, au contraire de leurs ancêtres. Arwen elle-même restait enchantée par ce lien amical entre un elfe et un nain, ayant souvent cru qu'une simple entente serait impossible entre des êtres aussi différents. Les épreuves avaient forgé Legolas et Gimli, se battre contre un ennemi commun qui risquait de détruire leurs peuples avait eu un effet positif sur eux.

\- Est-ce vrai que l'Arkenstone a longtemps reposé dans le trésor d'un dragon ?

L'interrogation soudaine d'Eldarion lui attira quatre regards indéchiffrables. Son père, tout d'abord, se demanda s'il lui en avait déjà parlé, ayant pu évoquer brièvement le passé de Bilbo. Sa mère ne s'en étonna pas, le jeune prince restait un enfant qui pouvait entendre des bribes de discussion et en retenir quelque chose. Gimli s'indignait par cette description trop concise d'un fait important auquel son propre père était rattaché. Quant à Legolas, il y avait participé d'une certaine manière et s'en souvenir ramena en lui le grondement sourd de Smaug. Refusant de laisser son fils dans l'incertitude, le roi du Gondor se fit un devoir de l'éclairer. Il convia tout d'abord le nain et l'elfe à leur table où ils prirent place, avant de compter sur Legolas pour apporter de la véracité à un récit dont il avait seulement entendu parler.

Eldarion écouta attentivement la longue histoire de la compagnie des treize nains, de Gandalf et de Bilbo. Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli offraient des détails sur cette aventure, du départ de Bilbo à sa rencontre avec des trolls, les elfes d'Imladris où vivait sa mère autrefois, les gobelins, Gollum, Beorn, les araignées géantes, les elfes de la Forêt Noire, les habitants de Lacville, Smaug, les wargs et les orcs. Le jeune prince, plongé dans ce récit, tressaillit pendant la célère bataille des cinq armées et ressentit un fond de tristesse à la mort de Thorin, Fili et Kili. Il comprenait mieux de quelle manière l'Anneau Unique était tombé aux mains de Bilbo et pourquoi l'Arkenstone avait une valeur importante pour les nains.

\- Reverrons-nous un jour des dragons en Terre du Milieu ?

\- Espérons que la négation soit la seule réponse à cette question, déclara Legolas. Ce fléau a eu assez de répercussions en Arda, nous n'avons pas besoin d'en retrouver.

\- Peut-être l'un d'entre eux pourrait-il devenir un allié ou …

\- Eldarion, l'interrompit le Dúnedain, il y a assez de dangers en ce monde. Tu as le droit d'être fasciné par les exploits du passé mais n'oublie pas ceux qui ont donné leur vie. Ces créatures ont apporté les ténèbres mais c'est un avenir de lumière que nous souhaitons pour toi.

L'enfant le comprenait, il connaissait la portée de la guerre et des sacrifices, ayant tant de fois écouté les chansons à la gloire des disparus. Il avait juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de son père qui avait accompli tant de choses. Il était encore jeune, il avait du temps devant lui pour s'endurcir et prendre sa place sur le trône mais il craignait de ne pas avoir assez d'années devant lui. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Legolas se leva pour venir s'accroupir à ses côtés, si perspicace qu'il avait deviné les tourments d'Eldarion.

\- À votre âge, jeune prince, je ressentais aussi ce besoin d'être meilleur, pour suivre les pas de mon père et être comme lui. Je pensais qu'il me fallait savoir grimper aux arbres, devenir un archer accompli, me battre jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais j'avais tort. Si nous ne voyons nos qualités qu'à la portée de nos armes, nous ne valons pas mieux que l'ennemi que nous avons abattu. Nos mains sont là pour créer et non détruire, nos arcs nous aident à chasser et non à transpercer quelqu'un.

L'elfe délivrait un message de sagesse qui toucha le fils et le père. Aragorn avait eu la fugace impression d'entendre Elrond, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, et en remarquant la réaction de sa femme, il sut qu'elle-aussi devait ressentir cela. Legolas se remit debout en souriant à Eldarion qui gardait le silence, son esprit enfantin associant un sens à ce que l'elfe blond venait de dire. Se battre et tuer n'amenaient rien de glorieux, il fallait seulement trouver la bonne façon de conserver la paix sans verser la moindre goutte de sang.

Le jeune prince y songeait encore lorsque le nain et l'elfe durent les quitter. Eldarion avait apprécié ce moment convivial, entouré par ses parents et deux compagnons de son père. Plus encore, il se fit la promesse de retenir la leçon de Legolas pour son avenir. Même s'il n'était qu'un enfant, il avait compris l'essentiel et savait désormais que s'il voulait faire la fierté des siens, il n'avait pas besoin de se transformer en un être sangunaire et combattif mais en quelqu'un de sage.

OoOoOoO

Deux rires résonnaient, accompagnés des bruits d'une course effrénée à travers le palais. Se décidant à aller voir de ses propres yeux ce qui causait ainsi de l'amusement chez ses fils, Eldarion quitta la chaleur de son lit. Il découvrit ses deux enfants en train de se pourchasser, brandissant de fausses épées en bois, jouant à s'entretuer. Cette constatation fit froncer les sourcils du roi du Gondor qui rattrapa les deux garçons, jugeant propice l'instant pour leur délivrer un message qu'il avait lui-même reçu lorsqu'il avait leur âge. Il évoqua les armes et leur force destructrice, le fait qu'ils étaient sur Arda pour créer de belles choses et non pour penser à faire la guerre.

\- Un sage m'a dit un jour : nos mains sont là pour créer et non détruire, nos arcs nous aident à chasser et non à transpercer quelqu'un. Je suis fier de vous deux, vous n'avez pas besoin de devenir des guerriers pour être de bons rois.

Et même s'il avait conté à ses enfants les récits du passé, il avait compris que le véritable pouvoir résidait dans la famille et dans le cœur. Cet héritage moral fut donc transmis à ses fils qui offrirent à leur tour ce message plein de sagesse à leur descendant. Le Gondor retrouva ainsi une lignée de rois dignes et il resta prospère durant de longs siècles.

* * *

 **Comme nous manquons d'informations sur Eldarion, j'ai choisi de lui donner deux fils, afin de leur transmettre l'héritage de leur père.**


End file.
